


Whumptober Time! -Dick Grayson centric (prompts here please)

by SuperSilverSpy



Series: Dick "Whumptober" Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat-tober, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson-centric, Dicktober, Graysontober, Hurt, Hurt Dick Grayson, SilverGrayson, SuperSilverSpy, The Gray Angst, Whump, Whumpee, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: Nothing to see hereClosed Whumptober event
Series: Dick "Whumptober" Grayson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939666
Comments: 47
Kudos: 12





	Whumptober Time! -Dick Grayson centric (prompts here please)

I will try to write and post works as fast as possible 

Most of my other fics will be put on hold

The option for sequels will be present here as well

So if you want one, ask 

And remember, I'm choosing the whumpiest prompts 

No out of Canon ships

Family ships are great (Jay&D, D&d are my favs)

Specific prompts are the best

You can continue giving them until October finishes

Feel free to include as many details and give me as many prompts as you want, I might write more than one

**Be warned:**

**-Your prompt(s) may not be chosen**

**-I can't gift work(s) to guests, that doesn't mean I won't write them**

**-Sequels will not be written right away  
**

**-This may continue for longer than October**

**-If you do not wish to have your prompt combined with someone else's, let me know. Otherwise there's a good chance it will be.  
  
-I believe myself to be incapable of writing fluff, but I'd still try  
**

Get ready people, for the whumpiest Dicktober ever!  
  
Stay whelmed,

-Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone’s interested  
> I started a batfam fic exchange challenge thing  
> Here’s the link!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Batclan_Whumpiest_of_Them_All


End file.
